


Sideswipe X Child Human Reader: A Good Time to Prank

by Autobot2001



Series: Transformers one-shots [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Physical Abuse, Punishment, friends - Freeform, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001
Summary: Your father doesn't think Sideswipe is a good role modal. Today you prove your father right when You and Sideswipe prank Prowl. You're terrified of what your father has planned for punishment, which Sideswipe finds a  little concerning. He puts a bodycam on your shirt before you go home. What does he discover? What will he do with the information?
Series: Transformers one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130192
Kudos: 3





	Sideswipe X Child Human Reader: A Good Time to Prank

Sideswipe POV  
I never thought being friends with a young human child would be fun, but (Y/N) is fun to be around. Weekends are a blast. Today (Y/N) decides we should prank Prowl while he's in a meeting.  
"There's a lot we can do in his office," (he/she) giggles as they unzip their backpack.  
"how long have you been planning this?" I ask.  
"Since he scolded me three weeks ago. No one talks to me like that!!"  
Oh boy, perhaps you've spent too much time around Sunstreaker.  
(Y/N) got the classic whoopie cushion, glue, tape, silly spray, and a couple of rolls of toilet paper.  
"How is destroying his office a prank?" I ask.  
"Why do they say 'prank' on T.V. and TP a house?"  
"Fine, let's go."

(Y/N) POV  
Sideswipe and I run down the hall towards Prowl's office, Immediately realizing the door is locked.  
"Door's locked, oh well," Sideswipe mocks, "Let's go watch T.V."  
I show Sideswipe a paper clip, "you can always pick locks."  
This lock is a challenge to pick, but I manage to unlock the door.  
Prowl's office is clean and organized. Only a pile of papers is on the desk.  
"This is too easy," I smile before starting to destroy the office.  
First, the easy steps; A whoopee cushion on his chair, papers all over the floor - I tried to rip the papers up, but Sideswipe stops me - and a disorganized file cabinet.   
"Spray paint?!" Sideswipe asks, alarmed.  
"Duh, Prowl loves a clean office; what better way to make a mess than on the wall? Well, I guess we could set a grenade off-."  
"NO, too far!"  
I spray the walls with some mean things and a rude image of Prowl's ugly mug.

Sideswipe POV  
What has (Y/N) been watching? Definitely not shows about pranking; more like about destroying things. I can't get (him/her) to stop. (he/she) shoves me away, causing me to hit a picture hanging on the wall resulting in it falling to the ground—the glass on the frame shattering.  
"Good idea," (Y/N) exclaims and takes down the other two pictures.  
Nice going, Sideswipe.  
I facepalm myself, watching Y/N) continue to destroy the office. No point in leaving as I'd still be blamed for letting (him/her) do this.  
Ten minutes pass before (Y/N) is done destroying the office. Aside from the spraypaint on the walls, it looks like a tornado passed through. We leave the room and return to mine before Prowl returns.

Prowl POV  
"..I just need to get some papers from my office," I tell Prime and (Y/N's father's name) as we walk down the fall. I discover the door isn't locked. I open the door to a disaster, "MY OFFICE!!"  
"(Y/N) SIDESWIPE!!!' (Y/N's Father's name) yells before going down the hallway. I follow him as those two need to hear a good scolding from me.

Your father's POV  
I can't believe my child destroyed Prowl's office, and Sideswipe let (him/her).   
I kick the door open, resulting in Sideswipe and (Y/N/) being very surprised.  
"OH, WE KNOW ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!!"  
"You two will clean my office," Prowl tells the trouble makers.  
"TODAY WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU TWO SEE EACH OTHER!! YOU WILL NO LONGER COME HERE (Y/N)"  
That's just the start of your punishment.  
"And you, Sideswipe, will have extra chores and patrol indefinitely. Clearly, you need more work to do to avoid being bored," Prowl tells Sideswipe before walking away. 

Sideswipe POV   
(Y/N) began to cry after his/her) father slams the door closed. I don't think this is a child's reaction to getting scolded. (He/She) didn't cry when Prowl scolded (him/ her).   
Maybe it's simply because it's (his/her) father? Something doesn't feel right. The problem is no one will believe me. I go to Mirage's office to get one of his bodycams. 

(Y/N) is confused as I put the camera on (his/ her) shirt. I could be overthinking what (Y/N)'s punishment will be, but I'd rather see myself than assume. 

(Y/N) POV   
My father drags me to the car and speeds off towards home. His silence scares me more than if he was yelling at me.  
He rushes out of the car to drag me out and up the stairs.  
"What are you-?" My mom tries to ask.  
"YOU'RE WORTHLESS (SON/DAUGHTER) DESTROYED PROWL'S OFFICE. THEY WILL BE PUNISHED, AND DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!!"  
Dad won't tell mom what I did, knowing she'd likely say whatever he has planned for punishment is too harsh. I'm used to it; this is how dad is. I don't know if it's because he's in the military or disgusted I was born.

He throws me on my mattress and gets the whip.  
Well, Sideswipe, you're about to find out why I always wear a T-shirt when we go swimming.   
I should have objected to his bodycam idea, but maybe it'll be enough evidence to punish dad.  
After being whipped and paddled, my dad leaves, but not before saying I'm not allowed to eat for two days. This is a new punishment.  
Please show them the footage, Sideswipe, help me.  
There's nothing more I can do but cry.

I don't think two hours passed before I heard men shouting.  
"THIS IS THE POLICE!! (F/N) SHOW YOURSELF!!"  
The door to my room opens; I expected to see the police, but it's Prime, Ratchet, and Sideswipe.  
"I told you it was a good idea," Sideswipe says.  
"You and your mom are safe now," Prime adds.  
I cry because I'm happy and because Ratchet is touching my fresh wounds.  
"Stop, don't touch me!" I cry, feeling guilty about I'm telling Ratchet to stop helping me.   
"All right, let's go back to N.E.S.T., I can give you pain relief before I take care of these," Ratchet suggests.  
Mom comes with us; Prime explains we'll be living at the base for a while. We can get our things tomorrow.

"Thank you, Sideswipe," Mom says as she hugs him once we are at the base, "I don't approve of you not stopping (Y/N) from destroying Prowl's office, but in a way; that saved us from (Y/N)'s father."  
'You're safe with us," He replies.  
"But I agree with Prowl on cleaning his office," Mom ruins the moment.   
"Aww, man," Sideswipe and I both say. 


End file.
